In recent years, the development and deployment of inflow control devices (hereinafter “ICD”) has yielded immense results and significantly improved horizontal well production and reserve recovery in new and existing hydrocarbon wells. ICD technology, typically used in conjunction with sand screens, has increased reservoir drainage area, reduced water and/or gas coning occurrences, and increased overall hydrocarbon production rates. However, in longer, highly-deviated horizontal wells a continuing difficulty is the existence of non-uniform flow profiles along the length of the horizontal section, especially near well depletion. This problem typically arises as a result of non-uniform drawdown applied to the reservoir along the length of the horizontal section, but also can result from variations in reservoir pressure and the overall permeability of the hydrocarbon formation. Non-uniform flow profiles can lead to premature water or gas breakthrough, screen plugging and/or erosion in sand control wells, and may severely diminish well life and profitability.
Likewise, in horizontal injection wells, the same phenomenon applied in reverse may result in uneven distribution of injection fluids that leave parts of the reservoir un-swept, thereby resulting in a loss of recoverable hydrocarbons.
Reservoir pressure variations and pressure drop inside the wellbore may cause fluids to be produced or injected at non-uniform rates. This may be especially problematic in long horizontal wells where pressure drop along the horizontal section of the wellbore causes maximum pressure drop at the heel of the well (closest to the vertical or near vertical part of the well) causing the heel to produce or accept injection fluid at a higher rate than at the toe of the well (farthest away from the vertical or near vertical departure point).
In many applications, it is beneficial to run the ICD in a closed position during installation. This will allow for circulation of fluid down to the shoe and up on the outside of a sand screen without using a wash pipe. It will also be possible to pressurize the completion to activate other components like open hole packers.
As the reservoir flow performance may change over time or the reservoir may not flow as expected, a change in the flow performance of the different ICDs can be beneficial. This means, for a nozzle base ICD, it must be possible to change the nozzle configuration. Similarly, for other types of ICD solutions, it must be possible to change the configuration of the elements providing the controlled pressure drop between the hydrocarbon reservoir and the production tubular in the well.
Various technologies have been developed to control the pressure drop between the hydrocarbon reservoir and the production tubular in the well. For example, a delayed opening valve has been developed. This valve is activated by applying a high pressure to shear a mechanism. After the pressure is bled off, the valve opens. Open/close functionality and variation in flow performance of valves is known from intelligent completions. These types of systems are normally operated by surface controlled valves.
Sliding sleeves may also be used to open, close or change flow performance of an ICD. The use of a tube underneath the wrapping for communication and telemetry to components in the well are known.
What is needed is further advancement in the technology of controlling the fluid flow and pressure drop between the hydrocarbon reservoir and the production tubular.